forestestatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Medical Professionals
Advice General Practice Physicians Justin Brown Associates in Family Practice 12520 Prosperity Drive, Ste 150 Silver Spring, MD 20904 (301) 622-6020 For appointments: (301) 622-6027 Answering Service: (301) 446-2628 Fax: 301-680-9335 aifppa.com/bios.htm Lynn Diggs 10400 Connecticut Ave., Suite 206 Kensington, MD 20895 (301) 962-4242 Adolph Johnson Associates in Family Practice 12520 Prosperity Drive, Ste 150 Silver Spring, MD 20904 (301) 622-6020 For appointments: (301) 622-6027 Answering Service: (301) 446-2628 Fax: 301-680-9335 aifppa.com/bios.htm Alternative Medicine Osteopathy Roy Heaton, D.O. (703) 522-8404 Cardiologists Peter J. Sabia 1400 Forest Glen Road, Suite 200 Silver Spring, MD 20910 (301) 681-5700 Dental Dentists Marc Doctors Washington Center for Dentistry 1430 K Street NW, Eighth Floor Washington, DC, 20005 (202) 223-6630 www.washdent.com Thomas Glass 201 Brooks Avenue Gaithersburg, MD 20877 (301) 948-2728 Customer Recommendation(s): ++++ A wonderful dentist who does everything from extractions to root canals and crowns, etc. Dr. Guttenberg K street Washington, DC www.mouthfacejaw.com Chester Stein www.dcperiodontists.com/periodontist_dc/dr-stein.html Customer Recommendation(s): ++++ I HIGHLY recommend Chester Stein (downtown). Oral Surgeons William R. Dzyak http://drdzyakomfs.com/ +++++ I imagine you've already received this recommendation, but just in case you haven't, I suggest you consult with Dr. Dzyak. +++++We love Dr. Dzyak in Kensington. Noah just had his wisdom teeth removed earlier this month. A great experience, or as great as oral surgery can be. I also had a ton of oral surgery with Dr. Dzyak about 10 years ago. He is wonderful, kind, patient, a total pro. I highly recommend him. We were referred to him by our own dentist (whom we hold in very high esteem) for a number of consultations on various things (though not wisdom teeth), and even before we were his patients, we knew people who were quite happy with him as an oral surgeon. Dr. Israel Putterman +++++ I went to Dr. Israel Putterman for some bone work prior to having a crown put on. He seemed good, and was informative. Also, he might be higher priced than others. Leonard Goldman 12510 Prosperity Dr # 250 Silver Spring, MD 20904 +++++ Leonard Goldman pulled 12 (!) of my daughter's teeth and we had a very good experience. +++++ Leonard Goldman cut some gum tissue away from my daughter's back molars, in preparation for getting orthodontal work done. His team seemed very well prepared. (FYI, he is the husband of Dr. DeMarco, the orthodontist we go to.) Dr. Terry Sweeney Corner of Dennis Ave & Georgia (medical building with the pharmacy) +++++ He removed my wisdom teeth & has performed a few extractions on my daughter. Maxillofacial Surgery Dr. David Ross Oral Bethesda, MD 301-656-9565 +++++We will likely be doing this surgery next summer but have been talking to our dental practice recently and they highly recommend Dr. David Ross Oral and Maxillofacial Surgery in Bethesda. Dermatologists DermAssociates Dr. Norman Lockshin, Dr. Ben Lockshin, Dr. Amy Cole, and Dr. Edward Cowen 10303 Georgia Avenue, #309 (301) 681-7000 www.silverspringskin.com Customer Recommendation(s): ++++ We were happy with her (Amy Cole). ++++ We've seen both the elder and younger Drs. Lockshin and liked both of them. ++++ We've also seen both father and son and highly recommend them. Ear, Nose, and Throat (ENT) Specialists Dr. Bosworth Siegel & Bosworth off Shady Grove Rd. ++++We really like Dr. Bosworth of Siegel & Bosworth, off Shady Grove Rd. we heard good things about Siegel, too. Dr. Stephen Epstein 9715 Medical Center Dr. Rockville, MD 20850 301-340-1355 Customer Recommendation(s): ++++We are huge fans of Dr. Stephen Epstein. He diagnosed my daughter's enlarged adenoids, which were causing hearing loss, when no one else suspected what was wrong. Now she's a bubbly, chatty girl where before she could hardly speak at all. ++++I second the recommendation for Dr. Epstein. He removed my son's tonsils and adenoids and he was great both with him and with me. Endocrinology, Diabetes, & Metabolism Jie He, MD 9470 Annapolis Rd. 210 Lanham, MD 20706 (301)577-5511 Gynecologists/Obstetricians Ob/Gyn Associates Dr. Nancy Kator 1400 Forest Glen Rd., Ste 500 Silver Spring, MD 20910 (301) 681-6772 Internal/Pulmonary Medicine Lila Bahadori 10301 Georgia Avenue Silver Spring, MD 20902 (301) 681-7200 Irnest Oser 10301 Georgia Avenue Silver Spring, MD 20902 (301) 681-7200 Medical Transportation Americare Gaithersburg, MD (301) 330-6191 $90 round trip Barwood Cab (301) 984-8294 Butler–Owings Mills (888) 602-4007 $150/round trip + $3.00/mile $75/one way + $3.00/mile Gaithersburg Help Transportation to/from medical appointments and social service agencies, provided by volunteers in their personal vehicles. Limited help. Metro Access Fixed-route transportation $7.00 one way (as of 1/2012) Montgomery County Senior Transportation Services Transportation for seniors to local senior centers from select low- to moderate-income housing sites in the county. Transportation is provided by volunteers in their personal vehicles. Para-Med Rockville, MD (301) 253-0030 20 miles = $103/round trip $3.50/per mile outside radius Reach A Ride 777 North Capitol Street NE, Suite 300 Washington, DC 20002 (855) 732-2427 Reacharide.org Senior Connection of Montgomery County Transportation is provided by volunteers in their personal vehicles. Nursing Homes Adventist Healthcare Fairland 2101 Fairland Road Silver Spring, MD 20904 (301) 384-6161 Adventist Sligo Creek Nsg Reh 7525 Carroll Avenue Takoma Park, MD 20912 (301) 270-4200 Althea Woodland Nursing Home 1000 Daleview Drive Silver Spring, MD 20901 (301) 434-2646 Bedford Court Healthcare Cent. 3701 International Drive Silver Spring, MD 20906 (301) 598-2900 Bel Pre Health & Rehabilitation Center 2601 Bel Pre Road Silver Spring, MD 20906 (301) 598-6000 11/01/2002 Brighton Garden Tuckerman Lane 5550 Tuckerman Lane North Bethesda, MD 20852 (301) 897-8566 Brooke Grove Rehab. & Nsg 18131 Slade School Road Sandy Spring, MD 20860 (301) 924-5176 Carriage Hill Bethesda 5215 Cedar Lane Bethesda, MD 20814 (301) 897-5500 (Medicare Only) Collingswood Nsg. & Rehab. Cen 299 Hurley Avenue Rockville, MD 20850 (301) 762-8900 Forest Glen Nursing and Rehab 2700 Barker Street Silver Spring, MD 20910 (301) 565-0300 Fox Chase Rehab. & Nursing Ce 2015 East-West Highway Silver Spring, MD 20910 (301) 587-2400 Friends Nursing Home 17340 Quaker Lane Sandy Spring, MD 20860 (301) 924-4900 Hebrew Home Of Greater Washington 6121 Montrose Road Rockville, MD 20852 (301) 881-0300 Holy Cross Hospital Tcu 1500 Forest Glen Road Silver Spring, MD 20910 (301) 754-7770 Holy Cross Rehab and Nursing 3415 Greencastle Road Burtonsville, MD 20866 (301) 388-1408 Kensington Nsg & Rehab Center 3000 Mccomas Avenue Kensington, MD 20895 (301) 933-0060 Layhill Center 3227 Bel Pre Road Silver Spring, MD 20906 (301) 871-2000 Manor Care Bethesda 6530 Democracy Boulevard Bethesda, MD 20817 (301) 530-9000 Manor Care Health Serv Wheaton 11901 Georgia Avenue Wheaton, MD 20902 (301) 942-2500 Manor Care Health Serv Potoma'''c 10714 Potomac Tennis Lane Potomac, MD 20854 (301) 299-2273 '''Manor Care Health Serv. Chevy Chase 8700 Jone Mill Road Chevy Chase, MD 20815 (301) 657-8686 Manor Care-Silver Spring 2501 Musgrove Road Silver Spring, MD 20904 (301) 890-5552 Maplewood Park Place 9707 Old Georgetown Road Bethesda, MD 20814 (301) 571-8542 (Medicare Only) Mariner Health Of Bethesda 5721 Grosvenor Lane Bethesda, MD 20814 (301) 530-1600 Mariner Health Of Circle Manor 10231 Carroll Place Kensington, MD 20895 (301) 949-0230 Mariner Health Silver Spring 901 Arcola Avenue Silver Spring, MD 20902 (301) 649-2400 Montgomery Vlg Care & Rehab 19301 Watkins Mill Road Gaithersburg, MD 20879 (301) 527-2500 National Lutheran Home 9701 Viers Drive Rockville, MD 20850 (301) 424-9560 Potomac Valley Nsg & Wellness 1235 Potomac Valley Road Rockville, MD 20850 (301) 762-0700 Randolph Hills Nursing Home 4011 Randolph Road Wheaton, MD 20902 (301) 933-2504 Riderwood Village 3160 Gracefield Road Silver Spring, MD 20904 (301) 572-8399 Rockville Nursing Home 303 Adclare Road Rockville, MD 20850 (301) 279-9000 Shady Grove Adventist Nsg & Re 9701 Medical Center Drive Rockville, MD 20850 (301) 424-6400 Springbrook Nsg & Rehab Ctr 12325 New Hampshire Avenue Silver Spring, MD 20910 (301) 622-4600 Wilson Health Care Center 201-301 Russell Avenue Gaithersburg, MD 20877 (301) 216-4135 Woodside Center 9101 Second Street Silver Spring, MD 20910 (301) 588-5544 Pediatricians Parker Pediatrics Pamela Parker, Nancy Cohen, Dr. Schuler, Dr. Wang, Dr. Zhang 12301 Old Columbia Pike Ste. 300 Silver Spring, MD 20904 (301) 625-2800 Customer Recommendation(s): +++++ Our kids have gone here since they were born. All of the docs are great. SArcher 17:45, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Kensington Pediatrics 10400 Connecticut Ave, Ste 215 Kensington, MD (301) 949-8860 * CLOSING July 24, 2015 Customer Recommendation(s): Nancy and June are incredible - we recommend them highly. Pharmacies Medicine Shoppe Pharmacy 10313 Georgia Avenue (bottom floor) Silver Spring, MD 20902 301-681-5878 I have used this pharmacy in our neighborhood for years now and have been very happy with it. The pharmacist who runs it is always friendly and eager to please. It's small enough that he actually knows who I am when I come in or call. He's always been very helpful when I've had questions about my medication. Upon request, they will send you your medications by mail or deliver them to your door. Physical Therapy John Whittles, Physical Therapist Medical building at Georgia/Forest Glen (301) 754-0154 Customer Recommendation(s): +++++I highly recommend John Whittles, Physical Therapist. His office is in the medical building at Georgia/Forest Glen…very convenient. 301-754-0154. I used him for rehab following knee surgery. Category:Physical Therapy Category:Orthopedist